Nyarlathotep
|hobby = Doing his master's bidding Driving people insane Tricking, deceiving, and manipulating for the fun of it Causing world wide chaos|goals = Cause a omniversal wide mayhem Free Vekkisul Serve Aka Manah for his master's benefits|crimes = Conspiracy Madness inducement Mongering Mass homicide|type of villain = Chaotic Nihilist}} Nyarlathotep the Crawling Chaos, also known as The Black Pharaoh, is one of the secondary antagonist of Multiversal Legends. He is a sadistic and manipulative Prime Omega that worships the deranged god Vekkisul and is Aka Manah's right hand man and later the servant to wicked Leviathan being Malsumis. Being described as a nihilistic god that seeks to bring chaos across the omniverse for own pleasure. He is famous for his twisted sense of humor and sadistic pleasure for madness and disorder. History Like most of the Prime Omegas Nyarlathotep was born before the bringing of time until his Alpha brother Deus created the new omniverse as well as life in it. When the Alpha-Omega Civil war where his nihilism starts to develops. Seeing that the constant fighting between the Prime Alphas and Omegas after the creation of the omniverse, Nyarlathotep decided to use this as his excuse for being omnicidal and nihilistic as he believes that the omniverse is nothing but a world of conflicts and fighting. In reality, he simply wants to bring destruction and chaos for his own pleasure that he even sided with Aka Manah for his own motivation. After Nekrozoth's imprisonment in Oblivion, Nyarlathotep joined Vekkisul as his new master. Personality He is like the many omegas, sadistic, destructive, manipulative, and seek to wanting nothing be chaos across the omniverse. Nyarlathotep is a extremely cruel and evil monster thats seemed to hate all living beings and seek to brings chaos and death every where he goes. Nyarlathotep enjoy driving mortals insane and even manipulating and deceiving his victims as he described it as his daily hobby. He uses propaganda, deception, and manipulation for his own goals as he is prophesied to be the doom of humanity itself. He relishes on the chaos and evil he brings that his followers had called him "the Crawling Chaos". Nyarlathotep does really care who he works with as long as the person lets him bring as much chaos as possible. Nyarlathotep can be quite repulsive, cruel, sarcastic, and spiteful. Even a few Prime Omegas stated that they find him to be find him to be abhorrent. He is also known for his insanity, twisted sense of humor, and distaste towards order itself. Trivia * Despite being Aka Manah's right hand man, he is more powerful than he is. * He is based on the character of the same name made by Horror writer H.P. Lovecraft, the creator of the Cthulhu Mythos where Nyarlathotep came from. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Deities/Gods Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Genocidal Category:Speedster Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Servant of the Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cataclysm Category:Psychopath Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Chessmasters Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Psychotic Category:Insane Category:Serial Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Mercenaries Category:Lovecraftian Horrors